yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Emerald's Day Off with Daphne (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Emerald's Day Off with Daphne. One day, Yuna was researching on her Journals. Lavertus: What're you looking at, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I was just doing a little research on my Journals, Lavertus. Lavertus: Sounds interesting, Princess. You should be teaching your future students about the Journals. Yuna giggled at his joke, She took a quick break at the Journals. Then, Yuna sees the pictures of the U.F.O. crashed through the cliffs millions of years ago. Princess Yuna: Wow! Right in Gravity Falls! Meanwhile, Daphne Blake was ready to spend sometime babysitting Emerald and Sapphire Gem. Daphne Blake: Hello, Emerald. Emerald: Hi, Daphne. (to Sapphire Gem) Look, Sapphire. It's Daphne. Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Emerald: So, What's been going on tonight? Daphne Blake: We've got a Mystery to solve, I'm sure your parents won't mind if we talk you two with us. And so, The Mystery Machine came just in time. Emerald: Whoa, The Mystery Machine. Ed: Hello, Emerald. Double-D: Ready to solve the mystery with us? Courage: We'll make room for you and your baby brother. Stanley Pines: Woah! Woah! Woah! Who said we're solving the mystery and babysitting!? Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy-Doo came and vouch for Emerald. Dipper Pines: Go easy on Emerald, Gunkle Stan. Mabel Pines: Yeah, It's just for the time being. Scrappy-Doo: They won't be any trouble at all. Emerald: We won't be a bother. Stanley Pines: (sighed) Fine, But don't expect me to change any diapers. Daphne Blake: (jokingly) I'll make sure of that. Emerald: (giggles) Fred Jones: Okay, Gang! Let's hit the road! Emerald: All right! Meanwhile at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends were training with the Chima Warriors and the Ninja Team. Lloyd Garmadon: Take this! Hiya! Princess Flurry Heart: (blocks Lloyd's kick) Nice try, Green Ninja! Princess Yuna: (magically replaces the arrows with flowers) Snowdrop: I wish I could fight well enough. Nyx: (cracks some dummies) How am I doing, Laval? Laval: Not bad, Nyx. Gorzan: Be careful hitting that dummy dude. Pound Cake: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (tackles the dummies of Feathers McGraw and Bill Cipher) The music score, "Billy Fight (from The Angry Birds Movie)", played as they train hardest. The Dipper Clones kept task on the training obstacles. Tyrone: Paper Jam Dipper: Dipper Clones #3 and 4: ????: ?????: Dipper Clone #10: ????: Tyrone: Sensei Garmadon: Sensei Wu: ????: ????: ????: ?????: Yuna and her friends packed up their Journals and . At Tartarus, . Nightmare Moon: I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Bill Cipher: We've been ! GRRRRRRRR!!!!!! King Sombra: ????: ????: ????: Dr. Hamstervial: Kipple: Bill Cipher: Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls, . Princess Yuna: Snowdrop: Lavertus: Nyx: Lavertus showed the cliffs with , . ????: ????: Princess Yuna: Ford told us that he and Dipper went to the buried UFO to . , . Now, we're here. Lavertus: That's right, . Pound Cake: Princess Yuna: (research on Journal ????) It saids here, "The Flying Saucer crashed landed millions of years ago, . , .". ????: ????: ????: And so, . Meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel and Scrappy . Dipper Pines: Emerald: Sapphire Gem: It's diaper time, . Emerald: Daphne Blake: Mabel Pines: They feed Sapphire Gem and burped him. Scrappy-Doo: Emerald: They enjoyed playing . Back with Yuna and her friends, . Lloyd Garmadon: ????: ????: ????: Wait a minute, . Yuna and her friends enters the UFO while . Dr. Hamstervial: Kipple: Now to grab the Journals to . Meanwhile, Emerald heard a noise and . Emerald: Dipper Pines: EMerald: Come on! Emerald, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica and Scrappy ran off to . Ford Pines: BE CAREFUL! Stanley Pines: Scooby-Doo: When Emerald, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica and Scrappy got there, . Kipple: Hand over the Journals or ! Dr. Hamstervial: ????: NEVER! ????: Emerald throws a tiny pebble at , . Kipple: (turns around) HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!?!?!?! Emerald: Dr. Hamstervial: Emerald: (pulls out her lightsaber) Dipper Pines: Mabel Pines: Gideon Gleeful: Pacifica Northwest: Scrappy-Doo: Dr. Hamstervial: Emerald and Hamstervial duels with the Lightsabers . Emerald: Ford Pines: Then, . Dr. Hamstervial: Kipple: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the jail, . Dr. Hamstervial: Kipple: At Tartarus, . Nightmare Moon: Bill Cipher: King Sombra: Princess Black Hole: Meanwhile, . Daphne Blake: Emerald: Sapphire Gem: Then, . Rarity: Spike: EMerald: Sapphire Gem: Daphne Blake: And so, . At Skylands, . Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, . , . Then, the Nightmare Family and Bill sends , . But, Emerald, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica and Scrappy saved us , . , . Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End In the credits, . Rarity all dressed up in her Rainbooms/Life is a Runway outfit, . Emerald: Rarity (Human): Emerald: Rarity (Human): Sapphire Gem: (hugging one of Rarity's legs) Rarity (Human): Aw, you like my stockings and shoes. Don't you? Sapphire Gem: Rarity (Human): Sapphire Gem: Emerald: Jasmine Wakeman: Rarity (Human): Meanwhile, . Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Prince Isamu: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Yuna, Luna and Isamu . Nightshade: Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225